Secrets Revealed: The Fairy Necklace
by LinkTobyToon
Summary: (this story takes place after Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass, Four Swords, and Minish Cap) Link must embark on a quest to save his sister after his Grandmother passes away. In doing so, he faces his deepest fears and discovers his "long lost father"
1. Chapter 1

Link sat on the beach of outset island. The sun set was breathtaking. His sister Aryll called him from the edge of the sand. "Brother!"

"I'm coming!" The small Hylian yelled out.

"You better be or gramma's gunna kill you!" the small blonde girl joked.

"Nuh-uh!" Link retorted as he ran to his guardians house.

"I'm here gramma!" the small boy weezed. "I just"

"It's fine my dear... I just wanted to talk to you for a second..." the small old woman looked down at the floor in guilt. "We both know I'm getting older and I... It's just..."

Link looked at his gramma. He was just about even level with her height wise. "Gramma, are you alright?" Link asked. He hadn't seen gramma so upset since Aryll was captured, or when he went out sailing to save Tetra from a ghost ship.

The concerned grand-son put a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it..."

Gramma had tears in her eyes. There is so much I want to... need, to tell you... but I just have so little time to do it."

"Gramma what do mean?" he said with equal sadness. Even just the presence of sad people would make him tear up.

Gramma started to speak again, her eyes glazed over like crystals. Link could see his own reflection in them, they were so glossy.

"I'm getting old Link... I'm afraid for you." she said tenderly as she stroked his thick blonde hair.

Link could feel his own eyes glaze as he caught on to what she was trying to say. "Why would you be afraid for me?" he cried softly. "Your the one who's going t- to"

"Shh. It's okay. gramma's here." she said hiving him a loving embrace only grannies could give. Link pulled away despite himself. "No! It's not okay! You won't be here anymore! You can't just leave us! We love you!" he wailed, his voice cracking as he protested.

Gramma held his face in her hands. "Link look at me-" Link tried to turn his head away. She pulled him right back. "Look at me Link! Loving someone isn't going to change anything! You and I both know we can't stop the inevitable!" she softened her tone immediately upon seeing his wet face. she searched for words.

"I have to go away. It's a thing of nature, Link. Don't run away from it... because you can't."

Link looked up at who had been his guardian since he was seven. How could he lose his grandmother after he already lost his mother six years before? It just didn't seem fair to him. What would he do?

"I understand..." Link said in defeat. "But when will you leave us?"

"All I can tell you is that it will be soon." she shook her head. "very soon..."

"But how do you know? How do know? How d-do you..."

"Just sleep. don't worry, just sleep, and I promise I'll see you in the morning." she assured as she gently held his face in her palm. "I promise"


	2. Chapter 2

The small twelve year old got into his pajamas and helped Aryll into her night-gown. Aryll could sense something was hurting hr brother. Maybe not physically, but mentally.

The two close siblings went off into their small shared bedroom.

Aryll having no knowledge of Link's experience simply drifted off into her world of slumber, while her unfortunate older brother was left to dwell on the incident himself, with no council.

Link tossed and turned. He checked the moon. It was close to eleven-thirty judging by position. Before he could think about what he was doing, he sat up on the bed. He lay his small warm feet. on the cold wood floor. He flinched from the sudden chill.

Walking with careful steps, for he had tripped many times, he made his way toward his gramma's door.

He stopped in front of the splintered wooden door. He'd long since learned not to knock, but rather jiggle the door knob to avoid getting wood in his knuckles. "Gramma"

No response.

"Gramma?"

No response.

He pushed the door open. "Gramma, I'm coming in."

He entered slowly. His gramma was on her rocking chair, rocking slowly back and forth. Link wasn't sure whether or not he should come closer. His grandmother looked over at him. "Come... here... Link..." Link took cautious steps toward her. "Yes?" he asked with a tinge of fear in his voice.

"I... need... to... g-give... you.. something...Link..."

Link came closer. was she really dying or was she just tired? He stood silently by her chair.

"I...I... Need... You... to... t-take... this..." she held out her hand, nestled in her palm was a necklace. A beautiful necklace. this necklace aroused many questions inside the small boy.

"But gramma why-" she grasped his hand to silence him. "Look... f-for...the... blue-striped... f-flowers."

Link waited. She wasn't saying anything. Her hand slipped out of his, and fell to her side. "Gramma." Link said, waiting with no avail, for some sort of movement. "Gramma?" his eyes began to well up. "Gramma!" he wailed.

Unlike his shared room, gramma had a clock in her room, and it had stopped one minute short of twelve a.m. She had not made it to tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Gramma had just died, right there in front of him, and all the hopes of him ever learning about his remaining family, had died with her.

Link was scared. What would he do? How could he provide for his sister when he was barely even considered a teenager? Sure he was renowned for his heroism, but that didn't really change who he was in reality.

He hurried to Aryll and his' room. He gingerly shook her. "Aryll... Aryll... Aryll!"

"What?" she asked tiredly, as her face mooshed around in a fresh drool puddle.

"We have have to get out of here."

Aryll gave him a funny look. "What do you mean?" her gaze soon fell to the necklace gramma always wore and knew that it must be urgent. Link looked at Aryll. "Pack your things and stay away from gramma's room." he said as he walked into the kitchen to pack essentials.

Soon, said was done and the duo made their way out the door, each with heavy hearts and red faces.

A time later as they walked Aryll couldn't help but wonder about where they were going. Link had already explained the whole "gramma" episode, but she didn't get what that meant they had to leave.

Aryll's musical little voice broke the silence of the early morning. "Big brother, where are we going?" Link looked down at his sister. He answered simply. "To my good friend Linebeck's."

"Oh, but why?" she asked in a mild, curious manner.

"Well, if we don't get there we'll be living in the poor house."

"Oh..." she still didn't fully grasp the concept of why they had to leave the house on account of their grandmother's death. She was about to rephrase the question when Link snapped at her. "Aryll, I'm. not in a god mood! Just be quiet!"

Aryll had never heard or seen Link act this way, so she felt hurt by it. Link, immediately seeing his mistake, tried to correct it. "No, Aryll, I didn't mean-" he knew he wasn't getting anywhere with her.

He looked at the ground in guilt. "I - I'm sorry Aryll... I just... I just" he searched. "I guess this is just, hard on me Aryll."

He felt his sister grip his hand a little tighter.


	4. Chapter 4

They had been walking a while when Link heard a peculiar noise. Aryll held her stomach. It growled like a rabid dog. "Heh heh." she giggled, smiling up at her brother. "I guess the ol' stomach's talk in'." she said using a phrase their gramma used fairly often.

Link gave her a piece of bread from his supplies and commented at her nibbling. "Rabbit." he said with a smile. She rolled her eyes in reply.

"So when do think we'll get there?" she asked.

"Soon I think." her sibling answered.


	5. Chapter 5

The two soon approached a clearing with a single tree and a desperate ocean shore. Beached on the shore was a small ship. The lights were on.

Aryll asked her brother. "Is that the place?"

"Yes it is Aryll."

"Good, cuz I'm tired of walking."

"I know Aryll. I know." Link comported.

Link and Aryll soon made their way to Linebeck's door. Link knocked. The drowsiness was clouding his head.

"I don't know you! Go away!" Linebeck's said from behind the door.

"Linebeck, please..." Link pleaded. "It's me Link! I-I... We, need your help."

Link placed his small hands on the door. "Please..." Link's mind began to trail to the previous events. Fatigue was hurting him, he couldn't stop the tears. "Just let me in... just let me in..." He was so tired he was no longer aware of his sisters presence and resorted to the last thing he could think of.

Assault.

"You coward! I'm not a criminal! I'm your friend!" He banged on the door with his fists. He was too tired to continue. His depression was weakening him, and he slid onto the deck, and closed his eyes.

Aryll had never seen her brother so distraught. "Brother." she tried to shake him awake. "Brother!" She began to worry. "Brother?... Link!"

Aryll had only referred to her brother by his name when she was truly, deeply upset. She had not even addressed him by his name when she was captured by the Hemlock King.

Linebeck listened to Aryll's soft cries from behind the door. He felt scared. But what did he have to be scared about? He wasn't the one in trouble. He still felt this extreme sense of guilt. It had built up in his stomach like a rock. A sharp rock. He opened the door a slight bit to see Aryll hugging her unconscious brother. Her arms around his neck, and her head over his shoulders. Linebeck opened the door. Aryll had not been expecting anyone to come out of the door and jumped back in surprise. In her jump she had dropped her brother's head.

Linebeck lunged and caught the 12 year old before his head smacked against the deck. Aryll watched him from a distance, for she was not brave like her brother. But she have Linebeck a steady glare, as if to say "If you lay one hand on my brother, I will kick your shins."

Linebeck picked Link up. He looked at his sleeping face. So sweet, so innocent. He could he leave his friend out in his time of desperation, when he had already done more than that for him.

He looked over to Aryll and then to his cabin as an invitation to her to come inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Link walked through a beautiful field. It was filled with brilliant colors and a rainbow that caressed a spectacular waterfall. He wandered in this dreamscape and saw before him a blue striped flower. He stooped down to examine this strange plant. He felt strangely attached to the flower. It scared him. He tried to run from the field, from the flower, but he moved nowhere. He tried to yell, but no sound passed his lips. He bagan to panic, and panic is the enemy of dream. His mind trialed to darkness. Hands from nowhere held him still. They were rough and unkind. They turned his head toward the flower forcibly.

Linebeck noticed the violent fidgeting of the small boy. He was jerking like he wanted to escape. Sweat poured down his face. Linebeck was frightened, and left to give Aryll a place to sleep.

The flower grew from its spot. It came to Links face and stoked him tenderly. Its fragrance greatly resembling that of his grandmother. The hands that held him withdrew when the flower opened to reveal a pale blue light. Link closed his eyes to block the light. He didn't know why, but it hurt him in his heart and state of mind to see the light. He heard voices around him in the dark, He tried to open his eyes but they seemed to be sealed shut. The low moans surrounded him now. Cold hands seized him by his throat. The hands began twist in manner that could snap one's neck. The air wasn't coming, his lungs felt like fire, his empty world flashed as he struggled to see. He finally managed to see his attacker. A blue creature with white tattoos and large gold earrings. The humanoid figure morphed itself into a large robed figure with orange hair. Link flailed his legs in a desperate struggle to free himself. Despite the tight clamp on his throat he found himself able to scream.

Linebeck continued to observe Link. He had already given Aryll his bed to sleep on and he had set up a place on the floor for himself. Link began to cry out in his sleep. He was rolling all over the sofa, clutching his throat as though he were choking. Linebeck rushed to his side! He was unsure about what to do. He saw that in his tossing about Link had ensnared himself in the quilt and really was struggling to breath. Linebeck made haste in freeing him, holding him still and unbounding the blanket. Linebeck lifted Link gently off of the sofa and held Link's head against his chest. "It's alright..." he said softly while stroking Link's hair. "Your safe. No one will hurt you..."

Link saw the evil figure melt before him as several blue-striped flowers sprouted around him. The flowers opened again to reveal a pink light instead of blue. The light shone on his face, but this time it felt warm, it felt welcoming, it seemed to tell his very soul, he was loved. The flowers withered, but the light did not fade. It spiraled around his small body and then collected in a mass in front of him. The pink light formed a silhouette of the very person he lost. "Gramma?" Link asked with tears streaming down his face. "Yes, my sweet boy." she answered as she held his face in her hands. "Remember the flowers." Link reached to hug her, but his hands went right through her, and it hurt him like a hot knife grazing his flesh.

Linebeck noticed that Link's hands had turned reddish and a rash formed on his left hand over his triforce. He carried the boy outside and stepped off of the deck on to the beach. He walked to the shore and dipped Link's hands into the ocean. The cool water took away the redness, but the rash stayed.

Link blinked and a bright light obscured his view of his Grandmother.

Link lurched up and fell back down into Linebeck's arms. He was breathing heavily. He opened his eyes just a peek to see Linebeck holding him. Link jumped out of Linebeck's grasp and landed in the sand on his feet. Linebeck stood up in shock. Link was the first to speak. "Why are we outside?" he glared at Linebeck.

"I promise you I wasn't doing anything to you! I swear on my life! I swear on my entire treasure hoard!"

Linebeck had never sworn on his treasure because he was usually lying, and every time he swore on something, it usually disappeared.

Link eased himself. He sat in the sand and rested his head in hands. He wiped the sweat from his for-head and closed his eyes.

Linebeck walked over to Link.


	7. Chapter 7

"You know what, treasure dog?" Linebeck said while putting a hand on Link's shoulder. "Whatever's troublin' you... don't let it. I'll keep you safe."

Link looked at Linebeck with a thoughtful gaze and said "Wow Linebeck, that was creepy, bit somehow fatherly."

Linebeck flinched at "fatherly". It was not a word he wanted to hear from Link's mouth for several of his own personal reasons. He looked back at Link, who was looking at a brilliant silver necklace. Linebeck jumped up. "Where in high heaven did you get that?!" he exclaimed.

The sudden yelling made Link jump as well. He instinctually hid it behind his back.

"Where did you get that?!" Linebeck repeated.

"It was a gift."

"From?"

Link looked away. He stared at the moon's reflection on the ocean water. "Gramma..." he murmured. "It's from Gramma...".

Linebeck remembered what Aryll had told him and realized that this must be a sore subject for the little guy. "Can I just see it?" Linebeck asked in a softer tone.

Link held the necklace out. When Linebeck reached for it, Link pulled it away.

"Hey! What gives?!" Linebeck asked in agitation.

"I said you could look at it, Not hold it." Link explained.

"Well then, can I 'hold' it?"

Link clutched his necklace close his chest and stepped a few paces away from Linebeck, being sure to keep him in sight.

Linebeck could see that Link felt trapped and he didn't want to scare Link off.

"I'm sorry if that sounded demanding. I didn't know what came over me, I... It's just..." Linebeck looked Link in his eyes. "Oh never mind." He waved his hand as though to shoo the thought away and then stuck his hands in his pockets. Link's interest was now turned toward what Linebeck might have said.

"What?" Link asked. "What were you going to say?"

Linebeck's plan was clearly succeeding. "I'll tell you if you let me examine your necklace."

Link scrunched up his face. "That doesn't seem very fair."

"Well I guess you'll never know what I'd say then" Linebeck crossed his arms and turned away from Link. He feigned a frown, but he smirked a little when he thought Link wasn't looking because he knew Link was so curious he couldn't possibly resist to give him the necklace.

"Grrraarrrrglmumphinskiplippydoopydoo... FINE!" Link yelled in defeat as he thrust his arm forward with the necklace in the palm of is left hand. Linebeck could clearly see the rash over Link's triforce, and for some reason, it hurt him to see it.

Linebeck reached for the necklace and looked over its hand crafted details. It was silver with a blue sapphire pendant. Silver wires curled over the sapphire like ivy. The sapphire, on closer inspection, was hollow, and filled with a translucent liquid. Linebeck searched the liquid for something.

"Well?" Link said. "Tell me."

"Shh!" Linebeck shushed. "I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Link pouted.

"Bingo!" Linebeck exclaimed.

Link jumped up and down trying to see what Linebeck was looking at. "What? What? What?"

Linebeck lowered the necklace and held it do that the moonlight went through the liquid in the sapphire. He pointed out a small fleck that glistened in the light. "You see that?"

Link squinted. "Yah. I never noticed that before."

"This necklace, is no ordinary necklace." Linebeck shook the necklace and then laid it on the ground. "I wasn't going to tell you this, but..."

The necklace began to glow with a pale light. It levitated above the sand and engulfed itself in a blinding haze. The chain of the necklace disappeared in thin air as thin glass-like fairy wings sprouted from the sapphire. Link watched in awe as Linebeck tapped his foot as though the pendant was going to reveal something he already knew about.

The pendant dimmed and the wings stretched as though it was a sprite that had been long in slumber.

It flew around Link's head and made a tinkling noise. It spoke in a small voice. "Link, I can tell that since I am seeing you now you have discovered your..."

Linebeck back-handed the fairy and said "I want- I need, to tell him... myself..."

The fairy kept her distance and let Linebeck continue, for she had known him a long time, and understood how important this was for him.

Linebeck took a deep breath, "Link I- err- your- I'm your... fa- da- um, yah..." He was about to start again, when the fairy decided maybe it would be better if she said it. She flew in front of Linebeck's face and said to Link "Linebeck is your dad!"

Link was taken aback! He had so many questions. He just sputtered one out without thinking. "Wait, you're my dad? By step right? Cuz I Iook nothing like you!"

"You took after your mother..." Linebeck paused, "That's why I didn't visit you. It hurt me to see you, there was too much heart-ache."

"I... I don't know what to say." Link said. "I guess... Well... Oshus know?"

Linebeck looked at Link. "Yes, that's why he told you to find me. You have to admit, I did do pretty well to hind it until now." Linebeck smiled, trying to make light of the moment.

Link did not smile in reply. "But why?"

"Things could have been different." Link continued. His shirt sleeve became damp with tears.

Linebeck had no idea as to what was coming next, and the fairy knew all to well...


	8. Chapter 8

"You know what, treasure dog?" Linebeck said while putting a hand on Link's shoulder. "Whatever's troublin' you... don't let it. I'll keep you safe."

Link looked at Linebeck with a thoughtful gaze and said "Wow Linebeck, that was creepy, bit somehow fatherly."

Linebeck flinched at "fatherly". It was not a word he wanted to hear from Link's mouth for several of his own personal reasons. He looked back at Link, who was looking at a brilliant silver necklace. Linebeck jumped up. "Where in high heaven did you get that?!" he exclaimed.

The sudden yelling made Link jump as well. He instinctually hid it behind his back.

"Where did you get that?!" Linebeck repeated.

"It was a gift."

"From?"

Link looked away. He stared at the moon's reflection on the ocean water. "Gramma..." he murmured. "It's from Gramma...".

Linebeck remembered what Aryll had told him and realized that this must be a sore subject for the little guy. "Can I just see it?" Linebeck asked in a softer tone.

Link held the necklace out. When Linebeck reached for it, Link pulled it away.

"Hey! What gives?!" Linebeck asked in agitation.

"I said you could look at it, Not hold it." Link explained.

"Well then, can I 'hold' it?"

Link clutched his necklace close his chest and stepped a few paces away from Linebeck, being sure to keep him in sight.

Linebeck could see that Link felt trapped and he didn't want to scare Link off.

"I'm sorry if that sounded demanding. I didn't know what came over me, I... It's just..." Linebeck looked Link in his eyes. "Oh never mind." He waved his hand as though to shoo the thought away and then stuck his hands in his pockets. Link's interest was now turned toward what Linebeck might have said.

"What?" Link asked. "What were you going to say?"

Linebeck's plan was clearly succeeding. "I'll tell you if you let me examine your necklace."

Link scrunched up his face. "That doesn't seem very fair."

"Well I guess you'll never know what I'd say then" Linebeck crossed his arms and turned away from Link. He feigned a frown, but he smirked a little when he thought Link wasn't looking because he knew Link was so curious he couldn't possibly resist to give him the necklace.

"Grrraarrrrglmumphinskiplippydoopydoo... FINE!" Link yelled in defeat as he thrust his arm forward with the necklace in the palm of is left hand. Linebeck could clearly see the rash over Link's triforce, and for some reason, it hurt him to see it.

Linebeck reached for the necklace and looked over its hand crafted details. It was silver with a blue sapphire pendant. Silver wires curled over the sapphire like ivy. The sapphire, on closer inspection, was hollow, and filled with a translucent liquid. Linebeck searched the liquid for something.

"Well?" Link said. "Tell me."

"Shh!" Linebeck shushed. "I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Link pouted.

"Bingo!" Linebeck exclaimed.

Link jumped up and down trying to see what Linebeck was looking at. "What? What? What?"

Linebeck lowered the necklace and held it do that the moonlight went through the liquid in the sapphire. He pointed out a small fleck that glistened in the light. "You see that?"

Link squinted. "Yah. I never noticed that before."

"This necklace, is no ordinary necklace." Linebeck shook the necklace and then laid it on the ground. "I wasn't going to tell you this, but..."

The necklace began to glow with a pale light. It levitated above the sand and engulfed itself in a blinding haze. The chain of the necklace disappeared in thin air as thin glass-like fairy wings sprouted from the sapphire. Link watched in awe as Linebeck tapped his foot as though the pendant was going to reveal something he already knew about.

The pendant dimmed and the wings stretched as though it was a sprite that had been long in slumber.

It flew around Link's head and made a tinkling noise. It spoke in a small voice. "Link, I can tell that since I am seeing you now you have discovered your..."

Linebeck back-handed the fairy and said "I want- I need, to tell him... myself..."

The fairy kept her distance and let Linebeck continue, for she had known him a long time, and understood how important this was for him.

Linebeck took a deep breath, "Link I- err- your- I'm your... fa- da- um, yah..." He was about to start again, when the fairy decided maybe it would be better if she said it. She flew in front of Linebeck's face and said to Link "Linebeck is your-"

She was interrupted by a sudden "whump" and a playful scream.


	9. Chapter 9

"T- Tetra... Get off!.. your crushing my face... with your tremendous butt!"

Indeed this person was Tetra, and yes, it was her tremendous butt that kept him immobilized.

Tetra was insulted by his plea and let all of her weight fall on him.

"Tetra! huff, huff," Link heaved. "I-I can't breathe!"

Tetra stood up as Linebeck watched in dumbfoundment.

"Link I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you being this comfortable around Tetra. Especially since she's a girl, and you both make willing jokes about her butt."

Link glared at Linebeck. "You can't control my life, you aren't my father!"

"Did I come at a bad time?" Tetra asked nervously.

"Speaking of which," Linebeck started, "why did you come back to visit?"

"Wait, you mean she comes by here regularly?" Link thought aloud.

"Well yes, I don't know where you live, so I've been asking Linebeck to give me your address! Well, I know the area, but not your exact address. I also know your grandma wouldn't agree to me being your friend." Tetra noticed Link pull a sour face.

"Oh, is your grandma even-?"

"No."

"I'm so sorry for you!" Tetra put a hand on Link's shoulder. "I'm sure she went to heaven."

Linebeck split the two apart from each other. "NO! I won't stand for any physical contact at all! None!"

"Well, if you put it that way-" Tetra grabbed Link's head and gave him a kiss on the cheek!

Link pushed her away. "EWW! Cooties! Cooties! I've got Cooties!" He wiped his face on his shirt sleeve furiously.

Tetra smiled with satisfaction as Linebeck blew his top in rage. The fairy wasn't sure what to think, and hid in Link's hat.

"That is the end of the line!" Linebeck exclaimed. "You have to listen to me because-"

His attention was now turned toward something spiraling towards them. It came down in a purple shimmer at high speed and crashed into a hard rock in the distance.


	10. Chapter 10

"Woah!" They all said in unison.

Link took brave steps toward the unknown. "Linebeck, stay back, we don't know we're dealing with, and If anything happens to me, I need you to look after Aryll."

Linebeck didn't like the thought of being protected by a kid under half his she, but his cowardice made him oblige.

Link ebbed closer. It was a person of some sort to be certain. On closer inspection, it was about Link's age, with long silken purple hair. Link knew who this was the second he saw the deep purple cap with a polished fire-red jewel nestled by gold.

He stirred.

Link took a few steps back. The boy looked at Link with doubt.

Even though the odds were slim, the boy would not let this chance go. "Please, " he said in a pleasant but cracking voice. "I need to take you away from here!"

Link didn't buy this for a second.

"For what, might I ask?"

The boy tried to stand, but collapsed into a tattered heap upon the rock. "I have no time to argue with you! You must come with me. Both. my life a and yours are on the line if you do not come!"

And without a moment's hesitation, he grabbed Link's arm and with a flash of smoke, they were gone.

Tetra and Linebeck had no idea what to do.


End file.
